I'm Not Going Home
by Tricky All Stars
Summary: Rahzel & Atomica invite too many SSXers back for the next circuit, but nobody wants to leave! Featuring all your favorite SSXers AND OC's. Written by both ssxgurl21 & HD. Another classic in the making! :)
1. Asking For It

Time for the first chapter! Yippee, finally after months and months of anticipation, the first chapter is posted!  
  
CHAPTER 1: Asking For It  
  
Sinking into his comfortable bed, Rahzel pulled up the covers and set his alarm, early for the next morning. He didn't close his eyes just yet, he sat and thought about the next day's events. He had no idea what was going to happen and who would show up...for the next SSX circuit. He had called everyone that was invited back by the circuit, so hopefully at least some of them were able to make it. But he knew he needed a full night's rest to be able to deal with all the trouble that would surely happen tommorrow, so he closed his eyes and began to sleep, drifting off into a world of dreams far into the night, anticipating the next morning.  
  
----------  
  
The next morning had come all too soon. Rahzel dragged his fat ass out of bed and got ready. He was in a mountain lodge in the middle of Canada, a few minutes away from the mountain. All the boarders were told to report there, but he didn't know how long it would take each one of them. By 8:45, he grabbed a coffee, a newspaper and a bottle of aspirin and headed into the lobby. Nobody else was in the lodge, considering that the SSX crew had reserved it just for this purpose.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, at 9:00, Rahzel turned around from his seat to see the first boarder arriving. "Rahzel! How ya doin'? I'm great, just great." The boarder said, as she threw down her luggage and board right by the door. This boarder would be Allegra, the first one to arrive.  
  
"Hey Allegra! You're the first one here...glad to see you showed up. I'm sure MOST of the others will be arriving soon." Rahzel stated, giving a smile at Allegra.  
  
Allegra smiled back and sat down on the couch and grabbed part of the newspaper, and for the next ten minutes the two of them just talked about how they thought the new circuit would turn out.  
  
At about 9:10, ten minutes after Allegra had came, there was another person entering the lobby. But this wasn't a boarder, it was... DJ Atomica. "Atomica?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Rahzel asked, not moving from his seat.  
  
"Oh." Atomica said casually. "They didn't tell you that you and I are going to be running this thing together this year, did they? Well, you know now! Hey Allegra." He said, dropping his luggage at the door also.  
  
"Whoa, this will be fun!" Allegra exclaimed, but Rahzel threw her a dirty look and she frowned. Atomica laughed as he grabbed a seat also, next to Rahzel.  
  
Just a few minutes later, the sun was blocked out from the door from the arrival of a huge afro, which belonged to none other than...Eddie. He was wearing one of his trademark funky collar shirts and threw his board right next to Allegra's. "Like, what's happening!" He yelled, as the others were all happy to see him.  
  
"Two down...but the troublemakers haven't arrived yet." Rahzel mumbled, giving a smile to Eddie and Allegra, who were talking politely and happily with each other.  
  
Three more arrivals came within the next hour. Yuri arrived a little later at 9:45, Mac came right after here at 10:00, and Seeiah followed him 20 minutes later.  
  
"Oh, great. The fabolous Rahzel...ugh. Hey, Mac, you realized you're white yet?" Seeiah asked, throwing her board right on top of his in the ever-growing pile as she walked in.  
  
"No, dawg. You're just jealous 'cause I'm more oldschool than you'll EVER be. Don't hate!" Mac replied, giving Seeiah a glare. Eddie laughed, enjoying seeing old problems resurface once again.  
  
The count went up from 5 to 6 with the next arrival, who almost knocked down the door. With a donut in one hand and a beer in the other, Luther stomped into the lobby and made his entrance. "Aw, shucks! Baldy bitch is back." He said angrily, throwing his board right on top of Seeiah's.  
  
Seeiah flicked Luther off as the others (except for Mac, who rolled his eyes) all laughed. Rahzel was just enjoying watching the little fights go on before the REAL trouble would come. He was anxiously awaiting the arrivals of such competitors like Elise, Marisol, Psymon and who knows who else!  
  
Two more came over a half hour later after Luther, coming in right at 11:00, with Zoe arriving at 11:30 and Griff coming at 11:45.  
  
Everyone was very happy to see Zoe, of course. Allegra exclaimed, "Zoe! I hope you don't mind if I copied some more of your rad style...again." She showed off all the new clothes she had brought that were exactly like Zoe's. Zoe groaned and replied, "Wonderful. Where's Moby and Psy?"   
  
"Dunno, didn't see either of 'em on the way in here. Anyone got some food? I'm huuuungry!" Griff said loudly, bouncing up and down right near the door while he put his board on top of Zoe's.  
  
"Someone give the kid a snickers bar or something!" groaned Razell, who didnt exactly enjoy the company of annoying and hyper kids such as Griff.  
  
"Hey Griff." Smiled Yuri as she walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Yuri!" said Griff excitedly, forgetting about his hunger, as he ran over to give her a big hug. The two teens sat on the couch and began to chat animatedly.  
  
About an hour later, Moby arrived. He was dressed in his usual attire and dropped his board on the stack, which caused Yuri's to fall out of the pile. "Sorry mate." He said, then Zoe ran over and gave her a friendly hug.  
  
Razhel dragged Atomica aside and asked him, "Who else do you think is coming? By the looks of it, we're gonna have a shitload of people here." Atomica just shrugged and gave a smile, heading back to his seat.  
  
Over an hour later, the number of competitors was raised up to 11. Within five minutes of each other at 1:45 and 1:50, Hiro and Elise both came and threw their boards on the pile. Eddie and Elise were very glad to see each other, but nobody else really enjoyed having the bombshell Elise in their presence. "Oh fuck, SHE'S here. I'm warning ya, girl, if you start anything with me this time around-" Seeiah began, but Allegra threw her hands over Seeiah's mouth as the two of them glared at Elise, who smiled vapidly at the attention.  
  
Laughing, Elise replied, "No. I'm going to be focused on winning this time. Hey, where's that Latino slut? Not here yet? Good, I hope she dies on the way here or something, if she was even talented enough to be invited to come back."   
  
Everyone was a little surprised to see Hiro there, especially Mac. "I thought you were done with this, yo." He said to the Japanese speedbolt, but Hiro just shook his head and sat down in silence.  
  
A half hour later, the door was almost torn down again by a small girl pounding it open. Everyone looked to see the ever-hyper Tori throwing her board down in the pile, the 12th one to arrive. "Hey everyone! Hope you're ready to lose. Oh, hey Griff!" She exclaimed, running over to where Griff and Yuri were sitting. Yuri looked a bit miffed as Tori jumped on the couch between her and Griff. Griff looked around awkwardly at the tension between the two teens. He got up to go get some chips, being closely followed by Tori and Yuri.  
  
The next two arrivals were spaced out again by an hour, coming at 3:30 and 3:40. Those two arrivals were Brodi's and Rainy's. Brodi dropped his board on the pile and joined the others, nobody really having any special things to say to him. He said to Elise and Eddie, "This should be an interesting season. Karma will have a hard time competing with us."   
  
Rainy skipped into the lobby and threw her board into the pile, causing Yuri's to fall out again. "Uh Rainy, can you please be a little more careful?" asked Yuri, just taking her board out of the pile and bringing it back to her seat.  
  
Skipping along and ignoring Yuri, Rainy asked the room, "Hey guys, where's the love of my life, Viggo? Hmm, he hasn't arrived yet, I guess..." Seeiah just shrugged, as everyone else except for Allegra and Yuri mentioned their distaste for Viggo.  
  
Zoe and Moby kept on catching up on things and ignoring the others, while the rest of the group were bothering Rahzel and Atomica with annoying questions regarding this new circuit.  
  
The next two to arrive were Nate and Nikki, coming in at around 4:00 and 4:25. Nate was dressed in his usual mountain attire and gave everyone a warm smile. "How the hell is everyone? Great to be here." Nate said to the room, joining Griff, Tori and Yuri right afterward. Allegra tried to say hello, but Nate didn't notice. Allegra sulked as Rahzel chuckled at her.  
  
Nikki didn't arrive like the others though. While everyone was socializing and catching up, they heard a smash. Everyone jerked their heads to see that one of the windows was totally shattered and rising from the pile of glass was Nikki Shine. She looked behind her to see that more than just the window was taken out, and some of the wall surrounding the window had fallen when Nikki had accidently punched out the window panes.  
  
"You can't arrive like a normal person, can you?" asked Rahzel with a slightly amused smile.  
  
"Nope!" smiled Nikki as she pulled off a heavy jacket, sending glass shards and plaster at Seeiah and her nice new coat.  
  
"Bitch, I'ma kick your white ass so hard that it'll-" Seeiah began, but she was interrupted by Nikki. "G'day mates. Seeiah, don't be a drama queen."  
  
Things went, um, smoothly, until over a half hour later at 4:55 when the next boarder arrived, which was Viggo. He still looked the same as always, hung over and unshaven, and Rainy was all over him before he even dropped his board on the high pile of boards. "Come on Rainy, let's go somewhere in private." He told her as the two of them giggled and ran off hand in hand, as the others watched and sighed.  
  
"So who else is supposed to be joining us? I'm a little worried about Psy." Zoe told Rahzel, who was still in the same seat.  
  
"Trust me. I'm sure he'll be here. But he'll just be late...as usual." Rahzel answered, glancing over at the door and waiting for someone else to come.  
  
Nobody else arrived for another half an hour, around 5:30. The door swung open and in came Alex, who Moby was very glad to see. They hugged right away after Alex threw her board on the pile. "I've bloody missed you, Moby. Not some of the rest of you though." Alex told the room with Moby by her side as some of the others shot her dirty looks.   
  
Things were peaceful (although there was a little fight between Luther and Seeiah, which Hiro and Zoe broke up, regarding who was uglier), until 5:45 and 5:50, when two more boarders arrived, throwing the count of boarders all the way up to 20. Dropping her board right at 5:45 on the pile and with a new and expensive coat, Laquisha entered the room and greeted her cousin Seeiah, with Luther moaning at the sight of his enemy.  
  
"Ah, I havent seen you in soo long!" said Seeiah as she hugged her cousin.  
  
"Yeah girl. I love your coat, but I didnt know glass and plaster was the newest trend! Man, I gotta try that." cheered Laquisha.  
  
JP came just a few minutes after Laquisha and didn't drop his board in the pile like all the others except for Yuri had done, but he put it next to the pile all by itself so it wouldn't get stratched. "I am ready to kick non-French ass, oui! Luther, it is...nice to see you." He told his friend Luther, joining him near Luther's seat.  
  
Rahzel saw Atomica check off two more names on the checklist and wondered how many more were left, he knew that at least Psymon and Kaori, some of the circuits biggest rivals, were still pending arrival but didn't know if there would be any more surprises.  
  
At 6:00, everyone took a break for a quick dinner and returned (including Rainy & Viggo) at 6:20, just in time to see the resident Latino diva of the circuit, Marisol, arrive. "Oh great, just fucking great. The slut and all her STD's are back, to lose even more races once again." Elise groaned, slapping her forehead, with Eddie behind her laughing.  
  
"Shut up, chica. You don't want to mess with me." Marisol said angrily, catching Seeiah and Laquisha in the corner (making fun of Allegra's clothes) and joined them immediately. Tori nudged Griff and asked him, "Why did it look like she was looking for someone else?", but Griff just shrugged.  
  
Ten minutes later, there was yet another arrival. Just as Brodi and Nate were beginning to fix the window that Nikki (who was now joined in Eddie and Elise's conversation) had shattered, the door swung open so quickly that some of the wall where the window had been knowcked out dropped onto the floor, making a bigger gap. "Fuck it." Nate said, laughing, as he and Brodi just shrugged and waited for the wall to collapse.  
  
The door was opened by none other than Psymon, who looked crazy as usual and threw his board on top of the others, then kicked the whole pile over. "Psymon! You idiot!" Alex yelled, but Psymon just laughed. "Ahh, it's good to be back! Isn't it, Mr. Tattoo? Oh look, it's Zoe! No, actually, who cares about Zoe? I'm looking for Sandy. Is she here yet?" Psymon asked Rahzel, actually quite politely.  
  
Rahzel just shook his head while Atomica did the same, and Psymon frowned (crazily, of course) and joined Zoe in her seat, jumping on her lap and almost crushing her.  
  
But Psymon didn't have to wait long for Sandy, considering that she was the next one to arrive. She saw the pile of boards on the floor when she came in at 6:45, immediately spotting Psymon and running over to him. The two of them started kissing right away as most of the others (especially Elise) groaned. "Did you miss me?" Sandy yelled to everyone, as Alex left Moby for a minute and went to say hi to her good friend. Brodi also got up from his seat to greet his half-sister.  
  
Rahzel and Atomica figured this was it. The doors were to be locked at 9:00, and since nobody had arrived since Sandy's time at 6:45 , they thought nobody else was coming. Mac was anxiously looking around for someone, and so was Marisol. Neither of them would say who though. Most of the boarders were surprised that Kaori apparently wasn't going to be joining them for this circuit. Hiro had just informed them that Jurgen was definitely not coming back, but nobody seemed to really care.  
  
Almost an hour passed until they heard a loud knock on the door. Mostly everyone was still in the lobby, except for Rainy and Viggo, who had left again, and nobody seemed to know where Marisol went. Psymon left Sandy in their seat which was closest to the door as everyone watched him swing open the door, and Kaori entered. Mac didn't seem to notice, although Kaori did. "Konichiwa everyone! It is so nice to see all of you, even you, Psymon-san." Kaori said to the room happily, throwing her board in the heap of mess.  
  
She ran over to Mac, who immediately put on what looked to be a fake smile, but she didn't seem to mind. The two of them hugged as Kaori took off her cute little panda backpack and put it next to the chair, right on top of JP's nicely polished board.   
  
More time flew by, and everyone remained in the lobby for most of the time, occasionally wandering around the hotel or going to the bathroom but everyone was back at 11:00, when both Rahzel and Atomica announced that they were closing the gates. After they told the group that, Rahzel pulled Atomica aside. "What are we gonna do? We have 24 people here! There's no way all of them can be in this circuit. We both invited WAY too many people...I knew I should have taken Marisol off the list." He said, distressed at the situation.  
  
Atomica calmed him down and replied, "Rahzel, chill out. There will be a way to handle this. At midnight I'll have an announcement to make, ok?" Rahzel nodded nervously and went back to his seat, biting his fingernails. Elise saw this and said loudly to Eddie and Nikki, "What a fucking loser. I hate Rahzel. Atomica's not much better either, I could do a way better job. Actually...Elise for queen of the universe! Vote for me, you bitches."  
  
Outside at the gates, the wind was blowing hard and it was beginning to snow, just barely coating the ground. But fifteen minutes after 11:00, the final two boarders arrived. "Holy shit! I didn't know you boarded." One of them said. The other one laughed and replied, "Yeah, but I never told a lot of things, eh?"  
  
Pushing a kissing pair of Rainy and Viggo out of the way, and then doing the same for Sandy and Psymon, Elise moved over to the window and turned the light on that shined right outside the gates. She knew that the gates were locked but was curious to see if there was anyone there, waiting desperately for Elise to come and save the day.  
  
"Oh my god! Rahzel, move your fat ass and unlock the gates. We've got two more boarders here...Veronica and Derek! This is fucking weird." Elise ordered Rahzel across the room, as Rahzel groaned, thinking Elise was joking. He went over to the window and did see Veronica and Derek actually climbing over the gates with the help of each other and making their way to the door. "Wow. Those gates were a good idea." Allegra said sarcastically.  
  
Then they heard a loud knock at the door. Elise strutted over to the door and swung it open, with Derek and Veronica dropping their boards right away on the pile. They both shoved past an angry Elise and entered the room. "Holy shit, you DID come. I had a feeling you were going to be showing up, chico." Marisol said, in shock at the sight of Derek.   
  
"You didn't even know I was a snowboarder. Just another thing I never told you right away!" Derek replied, laughing. Marisol rolled her eyes and then smiled, giving Derek a hug.  
  
"Hey everyone? Throwing a party? I don't see the bellydancers. Oh wait, there's one!" Veronica yelled, pointing at Marisol. Marisol clenched her fists, but Seeiah and Laquisha held her back from the laughing Veronica. Mac brightened from his seat and immediately ran over to Veronica, then he gave her a kiss. Kaori pouted and watched them, sadly.  
  
With these last two arrivals, the count was up to 26. Atomica, realizing this, got out of his seat and stood in the front of the room, telling everyone to sit down. The rowdy group wasn't listening, so Rahzel stood next to Atomica and yelled loudly, "EVERYONE! SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP, ATOMICA HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!"  
  
After hearing this, everyone laughed for a second at Rahzel but didn't want to cause any more trouble, being it was midnight. They all grabbed their seats and sat down patiently.   
  
"Alright. Now, as you all know, this is a very large group. I had no idea that so many of you were going to accept the offers to come back. Rahzel and I also had no clue that we were going to be co-running the circuit, so we both invited a certain amount of you. Now, since there are SO many of you...there is no other solution to this problem than to cut 7 of you. This group will have to be shot down from 26 to 19." Atomica said calmly and collectively, while Rahzel knew this wouldn't go over well with the group.  
  
"What the fuck? I'm not leaving, that's for sure." Elise yelled confidently, with Eddie nodding next to her and Nikki looking a little unsure. Behind them, Yuri, Tori and Griff all looked extremely nervous and weren't saying anything. Everyone else was pretty calm about it, mostly the veterans (Zoe, Moby, Psymon, Mac, Kaori).  
  
Zoe stood up and asked Atomica, "So when are these cuts going to happen? What do you base it on? Who's the worst? If so, see you later Marisol. Who's the ugliest? You too, Luther and Seeiah. Who's the most boring? Sorry Nate and Hiro. Who's the oldest? That would be Brodi and Laquisha, so that's 7. Ok, that was easy, let's race!"  
  
Giving a slight laugh as all the 7 names that Zoe had mentioned glared at her, Atomica cleared his throat and replied, "No. We will be making some cuts, but not now...maybe in a week or so. Also, this may sound strange, but if you want to kill, backstab or spread rumors about anyone else here so that they'll be gone, please do and make our job easier."  
  
The group's mouths all dropped. Psymon laughed hysterically as Kaori backed away in fright. All of a sudden, everyone started yelling angrily and getting up out of their seats. "Hell no! Nobody is killing me!" Sandy yelled, grabbing the chair that Griff was sitting in and throwing it at the door. Griff retaliated by kicking her in the shins, then she strangled him and both of them fell onto the floor.  
  
Soon enough, it was a full-blown riot. Chairs were flying everywhere while Rahzel and Atomica ducked for cover, where nobody could see them. Mac, Marisol and Laquisha were all afraid of getting hurt, so they hid with Rahzel and Atomica, screaming at them there. Luther tripped over a turned-over chair and fell right on Tori, with Tori screaming loudly and the chair stabbing Luther in the back.  
  
Zoe, Moby and Brodi tried to get the group in order, but a chair hit Zoe in the face and thinking it came from Seeiah, she grabbed Seeiah by the leg and threw her across the room, slamming right into Eddie and Nikki. Elise backed out of the way and ran right into Viggo, who was hit by a flying snowboard and fell to the ground. Rainy rushed over to help but Alex pushed her out of the way and Rainy went flying on top of Viggo. Elise stepped on both of them, laughing, and went around to look for Marisol.  
  
Kaori and Hiro managed to escape the riot for a little while by just watching, but soon enough, Marisol and Elise had gotten into a bitch fight. Mac and Laquisha finished cussing out Rahzel and Atomica but still stayed under their cover. Elise pushed Marisol right into the coffee table and Marisol landed on it hard, breaking the table and the glass breaking on Allegra, who was hiding underneath it.   
  
Kaori ran quickly out of Veronica's way as she approached, but Veronica stepped on a piece of the glass and angrily threw it, hitting Kaori in the face. Blood gushed on Kaori face as she took a swing at Veronica, but Veronica stopped it. Kaori kicked Veronica's shin, hard, just as Veronica aimed to punch her face, but instead punched Tori in the stomach, causing her to fall on top of Viggo and Rainy. She grimaced in pain as Veronica's momentum caused her to pile on top, the shard of glass hitting her hand.  
  
Marisol got off of Griff's back and ran for Elise, throwing the Bombshell in the pile of boards. The pile fell over and one of them landed right in front of Yuri. Yuri stepped on the board and tripped, landing right on top of Tori, Veronica, Rainy and Viggo. Elise was hit by a board and also fell on top of that pile.  
  
The riot had officially ended when Elise fell to the floor. The only people left standing had no interest to riot anymore, so they helped practically everyone who was on the ground. Rahzel and Atomica didn't expect such a large riot, but they knew that the boarders wouldn't be happy.   
  
By 1:00am, everyone was conscious and awake again, maybe with bruises and cuts...except for one person...who was then pronounced dead  
  
ssxgurl21: OOO Drama, you will have to read the next chapter to see what happened!  
  
HD: Yeah, and review on your way out! 


	2. Temptation Waits

Hey weare back with chapter 2! AND NOW YOU CAN FIND OUT WHO THE FUCK DIED! (if you dont already know...) yay.  
  
Thanks to Parry, Mariel, Nomysp's Angel, Collision, CuteButPsycho31, Rainy Twinkle, and Nicki for reviewing! keep em coming!  
  
And please, for the love of god, SIGN IN WHEN YOU REVIEW! Thanks, it means a lot to us, blah blah blah on with the show.  
  
CHAPTER 2:   
  
======  
  
"Oh my god!" gasped Kaori, eyes wide open in shock.  
  
"Wow. I guess this is why it pays to be popular." frowned Veronica. "If you don't want everyone ganging up on you and beating your ass..."   
  
"Thats enough Miss Skyy. Ok everyone, he'll be fine, just move along, go away and CLEAN THE FUCK UP GODDAMNIT!" yelled Rahzel, breaking up the onlooking crowd.  
  
"Holy shit." said Derek quietly as he knealt down on the ground next to the limp, lifeless body. "He has no pulse."   
  
''Well, thats ok, nobody cared about him anyway. He was just annoying." said Elise as she wiped a little bit of blood off of her face and stared down at the ground.  
  
"Well, I kinda cared for him because he was my riding partner last year." said Allegra with a sniffle. "And I think Rainy might care that her lover is dead."   
  
"Well at least it was just Viggo, and it wasn't somebody important like me." said Marisol sincerely as she brushed some blonde hair out of her face.  
  
"Did someone say Viggo?!?" asked Rainy as she immediately perked up from her unconsciesness.  
  
"Yeah there's something about him..." trailed off Rahzel.  
  
"Does he love... someone else?" asked Rainy as her deep green eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"He can't love anyone else, he is fucking dead! Whitey please." said Seeiah truthfully as she brushed yet more pieces of glass and plaster off of her coat.  
  
"AH!" gasped Rainy as she scrambled to her feet, ran over to Viggo's dead body, and flung herself on him.  
  
"Awe, bitch, thats so damn nasty and unsanitary!" commented Laquisha as she made a grossed out face and excused herself to the bathroom. Seeiah followed her.  
  
"Rainy, I'm sorry about the loss, but you have to let go of his body. It's not the same Viggo you used to know, his soul is gone now." reasoned Brodi.  
  
"No! Viggooo...." sobbed Rainy as she held her ex-lover's body tighter.  
  
"Just let her hug him. We can try to pry her away when the garbage disposal comes round to clean out the lobby." whispered Nate. The others nodded and went on to cleaning up. Perfectly on cue, the sanitation workers trudged over to haggle with Rainy over the corpse.  
  
"Haha now this is what I call reaction. I say we need to sack 7, with one dead we only have to sack 6." smiled Atomica as he stood on the couch and watched over most of the ssxers and some newly arrived garbage men clean up the multitude of broken chairs and tables, shatered glass, the boards, some broken and some intact, as well as a large TV.  
  
"Yeah I hope there's more riots if we need to kill of more people. The great thing about them is nobody can be charged for murder, because we dont know who could have done it. Makes the legal issues a hell of a lot easier." said Rahzel.  
  
"Wrong, the security camera filmed every second." said Atomica while pointing upward at a small, badly hidden, secret camera.  
  
"Hmm." grunted Rahzel as he ripped the camera off the wall and sent it flying into a small bonfire that Psymon, Zoe, Alex, Moby and Sandy had going. "No longer a problem."   
  
Atomica smiled and shoook his head as he and Rahzel went towards Luther and JP, who were cleaning up the mess of boards. Actually, only Luther was cleaning. JP was like Seeiah, and didn't want to ruin his expensive outfit.  
  
Elsewhere around the room, Kaori, Griff, Tori and Yuri were cleaning up the remains of a couch. "Look Griff," said Tori as she snapped two legs of the couch off. "We can have a sword fight!" she giggled while handing Griff a wood shard so he could play, too.  
  
"Cool!" cheered Griff as he grabbed the "sword" and began to play fight.  
  
Yuri sighed and watched Griff before stuffing some more cotton in a garbage bag. "Just look at them." she mumbled through gritted teeth. "I had no idea Griff had found another girl, and shes all over him!"   
  
"Oh it's ok, Panda. He will come around once he realizes what an awesome girl you are." smiled Kaori.  
  
"Yeah." agreed Yuri halfheartedly.  
  
"Well then, this is also a little bit more that a competition for a place on the circuit, isn't it?" asked Kaori. Yuri nodded in agreement and stared over to where Nikki and Eddie were pondering on how to fix the huge gap in the wall.  
  
"I guess we can just kinda cover it up with a tarp until Rahzel calls in some real construction dudes." said Nikki as she looked at the huge hole in the wall. "We wouldn't want to hurt ourselves trying to fix it."   
  
"Nah, I'm a great repairman!" said Eddie cheerfully as he grabbed a hammer and some nails.   
  
"Be careful, and watch out for that-"   
  
WHAM.  
  
Eddie walked straight into half of a couch, tripping onto the ground and landing on Rainy.  
  
"Oh, sorry Rainy." said Eddie as he jumped up. He looked shiftily at the girl, who didnt even react to the fall. She just sat in a fetal position, sobbing.  
  
"Sorry.....?" she asked quietly. "Sorry? You weren't very sorry when everone was just launching things at him!" her voice rose dramatically, "I MEAN WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU!" she shrieked while sprawling out across the floor before sobbing again.  
  
"Um, maybe we should help Rahzel, over there." said Nikki as she jacked her thumb across the room and grabbed Eddie's hand as they walked away. While on their way to visit Rahzel and Atomica, they passed by Marisol and Derek, who were chatting and sitting on the only couch that remained intact.  
  
"So chico, have you gone to any cool clubs lately?" Marisol asked Derek.  
  
"Yeah, I played at this cool little rave a few miles North of here, that's where I got Rahzel's invitation to the circuit." he replied. "I have a great jig this weekend on the off day and, only if you wanted to, maybe you could come for a while." he offered.  
  
"Oh that would be fun!" said Marisol excitedly while looking around the room, where he spotted Alex and Allegra leering at each other and exchanging insults.  
  
"I can't believe you were actually invited back." said Alex menacingly as she narrowed her eyes at her enemy.  
  
Allegra cracked her knuckles and replied, "You are so annoying, why don't you just-"   
  
"-Calm down." interjected Rahzel as he stepped between the two fighting ladies.  
  
"Well at least I have friends, unlike you. Wait you do have friends, there is that dead corpse over there!" said Alex from around Rahzel.  
  
"I have other friends, leave Viggo out of this-"   
  
"Everyone went for him purposely, because they hate him and they hate you. I think you are just touchy because of your beloved Viggo dumping you for-"   
  
WHAM.  
  
Alex had obviously touched a nerve, because before Alex could even say Rainy, Allegra shoved Rahzel aside and angrily punched Alex on the side of the face with all the stregnth she could muster up.  
  
The force caused Alex to go crashing into The SSX Baggage that was being brought in from outside. She looked down and her face turned ghost white as she slowly raised herself up from Derek's turntables.  
  
"Sorry..." she said softly, looking down at the shattered turntables.  
  
Derek walked over to where Alex was standing meekly above his most prized possesion, and examining the wreckage, he looked Alex right in the face.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem?" he asked angrily. "Those were some damn expensive turntables."   
  
"It was an accident!" said Alex as she narrowed her eyes, slightly frightened at Derek's pissed off expression.  
  
"You will be hearing from my lawyer, cause I'm not paying for this shit. And until then, if you lay so much as a finger on my stuff, I will rip out your ribcage and wear it as a hat." he said menacingly.  
  
"Ok." nodded Alex as she backed away slightly.  
  
"And a gold star for imagery." chirped Veronica as she and Mac walked over. A few onlookers let loose snickers. Mac bent down and observed the wreckage.  
  
"Yo, sorry bout your tables, dawg." said Mac sympathetically.  
  
"Me too." muttered Derek. "And the worst part is I am s'posed to perform at the Black Panther Saturday, I definitley can't get replacements by then." he added as he pouned his fist into the metal rail of the luggage cart.  
  
"You can borrow my tables." said Mac. "Stop by my room later, and I'll give em to you."   
  
"Oh thanks Mac." said Derek nicely, though he was still fuming.  
  
"Calm down chico. You can borrow Mac's for now, then get some replacements for the next rave." said Marsiol as she put an arm on his shoulder.  
  
"Whetever. I need some fresh air, let's go take a walk." muttered Derek as he and Marisol walked out of the lodge.  
  
Alex went back over to the raging bonfire near Sandy, Moby, Zoe, and Psymon.  
  
"Don't worry about Derek, he will chill out eventually." said Moby as he put a comforting arm around her.  
  
"I am not worried." said Alex.  
  
"If you ruin something else of his, then I will come with you to kick the crap out of him!" said Sandy in an attempt to cheer up her best friends, and it worked, as a smile crept onto Alex's face.  
  
"Now where is that Griff midget? He would make a nice addition to the bonfire..." said Zoe in a bored voice.  
  
"I dunno, but there goes Viggo." said Sandy as she pointed out some people moving away a body bag. "Now where is Rainy? I would expect her to be right there with him."   
  
"I dunno, she must be crying somewhere.." said Alex absenmindedly. As she looked around at Allegra spitefully. Her enemy was sitting around chatting with Nate in front of the fire. She looked at him with glassy eyes and a goofy smile.  
  
"Someone has a crush." said Seeiah to Laquisha, they were both watching Allegra as well.  
  
"Someone needs a new hairstyle." said Laquisha disgustedly as she looked at Allegra's pigtail braids. "How anyone could go out looking like that... I mean who wants to give people the impression that they are obsessed with Pipi Longstocking?"   
  
"I know. And Nate actualy seems interested in her... that's just nasty man!" replied Seeiah. "She really needs a makeover."   
  
"What are you, the Fashion Police?" asked Eddie as he walked over.  
  
"Actually, yes, and I should arrest you for that afro. You need to get your little white ass outta the 70's." said Seeiah.  
  
"Good one." laughed Laquisha as she high fived her cousin.  
  
"Alright, well all I wanted to know is if you have seen Nikki. I don't know where she went." sighed Eddie.  
  
"No, I haven't seen your little girlfriend. So go the hell away. Ask one of those white people over there is you really wanna find her." said Seeiah while pointing at Elise and Brodi. And with that, she and Laquisha turned away from him to nitpick at and make fun of Allegra's style some more.  
  
Eddie walked over to where Elise and Brodi were sitting on the staircase, laughing at a joke. "Hey everyone." said Eddie.  
  
"Oh, hey Eddie." laughed Elise as she patted on the staircase for Eddie to come sit next to her.  
  
"Hello grasshopper. How is karma treating you?" asked Brodi as Eddie sat down.  
  
"Pretty good. This is some crazy circuit, huh?"   
  
"Tell me about it. Allegra, Marisol and Nikki, the three girls I hate the most, all here at once." said Elise while shaking her head. Eddie frowned at the mention of Nikki under the people Elise hates list.  
  
"Well I wonder when the rest of the cuts are going to be made." said Brodi quickly, sensing the tension.  
  
"I don't know, I hope sometime soon, and I also hope they cut out some of the obvious losers." said Elise.  
  
"Yeah.... So, have either of you seen Nikki around-"   
  
"Oh. If you are looking for her than we have no idea." said Elise shrilly and unexpectanly, with a look of hate in her eyes.  
  
"O-ok." said Eddie as he got up and walked to the other side of the room.  
  
"I think I saw her with Atomica and Rahzel." yelled Brodi at Eddie's retreating figre. As soon as Eddie was out of earshot, Elise continued flirting with, I mean, talking to Brodi.  
  
Brodi was right, because when Eddie walked over to Atomica and Rahzel, he saw Nikki there as well.  
  
"Oh hey Eddie!" smiled Nikki.  
  
"Hey." said Eddie as he sat at the table with the other three.  
  
"So exactly whose idea was it to invite all of these people here?" asked Nikki, continuing their previous conversation  
  
"Well I dont exactly know, but my guess is the administrators were trying to make a huge cirscuit, without us knowing." said Atomica. "So they told me I was managing this year, and I should invite some people back that I had last year."   
  
"And they said the exact same to me." said Rahzel.   
  
"That sucks." said Eddie. "But at least thsi has turned out to be fun and exciting."   
  
"Yeaaaaaaaah." said Atomica in the middle of a big yawn. "Ah, I'm tired. Say, what time is it?" he asked.  
  
"Shit! It's well past midnight!" said Rahzel as he checked the only remaining wall clock. "We have to get everyone in bed so they arent falling asleep on the race course tomorrow. Especially if publicity is what they want."   
  
"Ok, I'll do it. Attention everyone!" yelled Atomica.  
  
"No, like this, remember? EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP SO ATOMICA CAN TELL YOU SOMETHING!" screamed Rahzel at the top of his lungs. Everyone froze dead in their tracks and stared at the two of them. Even Psymon shut up and paid close attention.  
  
"Thanks, again." muttered Atomica. "Anyway, It's pretty late and you all should get to bed! So there are 26, er, 25 of you and there are only 6 rooms, because we were expecting a pretty small turnout. So you are going to have to get into rooms with 4 people for now, we will try to book some more rooms tomorrow." announced Atomica. "And try to stay away from co-ed!" yelled Atomica as boarders and their girlfriends or boyfriends lined up to get their keys, totally ignoring him.  
  
"Well they were listening to you for about... wow a whole minute. Good for you. I usually can't make it past 10 seconds." laughed Rahzel as he looked at his watch.   
  
"You got that right." Seeiah laughed, walking by with Laquisha to get their key.  
  
Zoe watced as Moby, Alex, Psymon and Sandy grabbed a key and ran off to their room. "Zoe? You can room with Nikki and me." offered Eddie, seeing her left alone.  
  
"What? Oh thanks." said Zoe as she turned around to Eddie.  
  
"Rainy doesnt have a room either." said Nikki, seeing her alone, crying in the corner. "I think I know something that might cheer her up, I will meet you two in the room later." said Nikki as she walked over to Rainy.  
  
"Alright." said Zoe as she and Eddie made their way to the staircase, stepping over the remains of the dead bonfire.  
  
About 20 minutes later, all of the boarders plus Rahzel and Atomica were nestled into their beds, anxious for some well deserved rest and time to heal their battlescars. Eddie kept shooting glance sat the door, anxious for the return of Nikki.  
  
"What could be taking so long?" Eddie asked himself as he rolled over to see that Zoe was already asleep and snoring. He snuggled deep into the blankets, then he swore that he heard footsteps on the rooftop. He shrugged it off and closed his eyes.  
  
Just as Eddie was finally drifting off to sleep, he (and virtually everyone else in the lodge) heard a really loud scream of joy that peirced the quiet night coming from outside the hotel. Zoe sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. Followed by the first scream, came another cry. But, the second one wasnt quite as joyful as the one that came before it....  
  
=====  
  
ssxgurl21: AND this marks the end of chapter 2!  
  
HD: As you can tell, evil fucking cliffhangers are somewhat of a nice tradition in this story.  
  
ssxgurl21: Yeah! So you know the drill, review on your way out!  
  
HD: And we will update asap, but remember, more reviews equals FASTER UPDATE! 


End file.
